iDare You to Hug Him
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Four friends. One insane bet. Now Sam's got to hug Freddie Benson, and she's got to find a way to make it less awkward. What happens when all her plans fail? Seddie, humor


**iDare You to Hug **_**Him**_

"Sometimes we've all gotta do things that we don't want to."

_/_**1**\\\\

It all starts with a game of daring, one of the simplest among tenth-grade schoolgirls.

Carly Shay had originally been the one to rope Sam into going to Wendy's sleepover. The blonde haired tomboy hadn't wanted to come, but Carly had given her the big puppy dog eyes and told her how much more fun it would be if she went.

So Sam agreed.

The sleepover was pretty normal at first, if not a bit melancholy, but after all the guests had left but three- Carly, Sam, and Tasha, not to mention Wendy- the real entertainment began.

"Let's do a bet," Wendy exclaimed.

Brown eyes lit up as Carly beamed. "Yeah! I love bets."

"Bets?" Tasha cocked an eyebrow. "Sure, why not?"

Sam was the only hesitant one. Careful fingers plucked at the loose thread on her sleeping bag as she reluctantly looked up. "What _kind _of bet?"

"A boy bet, of course!" Wendy giggled. "Those are the only interesting ones."

"True," Carly seconded. Even though she was normally more held-backed, Tasha bobbed her head excitedly.

"No fair," Sam protested. "Tasha has a boyfriend."

Sighing, Wendy rolled her eyes. "Trust me; we'll make her do something out of her league."

"Out of her league?" Sam snickered.

"Would you stop stalling, Sam?" Wendy snapped.

Something flashed in Sam's eyes. "Sam Puckett does _not _stall! I love bets, so bring it on!"

"Good," Wendy smiled mischievously. "So, here's how it'll go. First, we'll set the stakes. Then, we'll do a game, like Rock Paper Scissors or something. Whoever loses has to do the…_punishment._"

"Yay!" Carly clapped.

On the inside, Sam winced, but on the outside, she smirked. "Let's go."

"Okay," Tasha looked a little uncertain now. "But what if it's something that will make Gibby break up with me? I can't do that."

"We'll change it especially for you," Wendy told her. "Any questions? No, then let's go. Whoever loses this time…um…has to walk up to _Germy _and put their arm through his like this," Wendy demonstrated.

Rolling her eyes, Sam joined in on the first game of Rock Paper Scissors. Carly lost, and then protested, "We should go for three! Whoever gets three first does the bet."

"Fine," Sam, Tasha and Wendy agreed.

The games continued. Sam grew nervous as she lost her first game, but they kept going. Carly was the one that finally lost.

"Ew," Carly shuddered. "Looks like I'm the loser. Great, there goes my Monday."

Sam flashed a grin. "I feel bad for you, Carls. That nub's like a germ pit."

Tasha was the next to lose, so all of them together thought about a punishment.

Leaning on her elbows and placing her head in her hands, Sam asked, "Well, did ya kiss him yet?"

"What?" Tasha stared at her.

"Kiss him," Sam explained. "You know, put your lips on his chubby nub lips."

Tasha sighed. "I know what you mean. It was just an unexpected question. And no, we haven't kissed yet."

"You haven't kissed him on the lips yet? What the chiz?" Sam repeated, shocked. Laughing, she continued, "You guys have been going out for what, 7 months or something? That's jank."

"It is not," Tasha defended. "We just haven't had the right opportunity yet."

The blonde-haired demon stared down at her lap, remembering that her first (and only) kiss was the King of Nubs- Fredward Benson. Suddenly, the smirk dropped off her face.

Wendy didn't seem to care though. "There you go. _You _have to kiss _Gibby_."

"Fine," Tasha relented.

"In _public_," Wendy continued relentlessly.

Tasha's eyebrows shot up. "_What_? You want me to have my first kiss with Gibby in public?"

Shrugging, Wendy said, "Sure. Why not?"

Tasha opened her mouth to protest, but Carly cut in. "It doesn't have to be your first. You can have your first kiss with Gibby, and then do the bet."

"True," Tasha remembered.

From where she was perched on the bed now, Sam called, "So, let's play again."

"Getting used to this game now, aren't ya, Sam?" Carly teased.

Sam shook her head. "Nah, I'm just having fun watching you guys make stupid bets you'll regret."

"Aren't you scared you'll lose?" Tasha wondered, probably still upset about the fact that she had to kiss Gibby _in public._

"No," simply stated Sam. "Sam Puckett never loses."

"Well, let's go then," Wendy's eyes flashed to Carly's and Tasha's. Carly and Tasha both nodded, making a small fist. Wendy grinned. "Wait. The stakes. Whoever loses has to hug Freddie."

"Freddie Benson, king of the AV Club and nerds?" Sam gagged. "FREDDORK?"

"Yeah, Freddork," Wendy confirmed.

Carly's face lit up. "Oh, that's not that hard, for me at least."

Tasha's jaw dropped. "I _can't _lose. If Gibby sees me hugging Freddie, especially after what happened last time…"

Sam cut in. "It's the worst for me. I hate him."

"Well, you already kissed him," pointed out Carly. Everyone turned to stare at Sam, who glared at Carly. Carly turned pink. "Oops."

"You kissed Freddie?" Wendy yelped.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sam replied. "What does it matter? And don't tell anyone or I'll kill you."

"Fine, let's just do the bet," sighed Wendy. "We'll change it up a bit. Whoever does the different one loses. Like if we all do _rock _and Carly does paper, then Carly would lose."

"Fine," Sam growled.

With winks at each other, showing that each understood the plan, Carly, Wendy and Tasha all produced rocks. Sam's fist unfolded into a piece of paper.

"Ooh," Tasha teased. "Look like the great Sam Puckett finally lost."

"I have to hug Freddork?" Sam was freaking out.

"Or you owe us each 5 bucks," Wendy smirked.

/2\\\\

Her first 'plan' was the obvious- hope that they'd forgotten about it.

However, that plot was foiled as soon as Carly Shay walked in the room. Carly was the first person Sam had ever met with a memory as good as an elephant's and a teacher's combined. And as she sent Sam a not-so-subtle look, Sam groaned internally.

"Don't you have something to do today?" Carly sang. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"How could I?" Sam retorted loosely. "I have to hug the King of Nubs."

As if on cue, said King of Nubs walked up. Sam's heart thudded at the sight of him. "What's this about the King of Nubs?"

"Shut up," Sam hissed under her breath, and Carly nodded in agreement.

"We're just talking about who we thought you'd ask to the prom," Carly lied. Her voice shook a bit, but Sam thought that Freddie didn't strike her as the type of person to be concerned about that type of thing.

Freddie nodded. "Oh. I haven't even thought about it yet, actually."

"I thought you hadn't, nub," Sam told him. "You certainly have more important matters on your mind- such as your broken camera."

"My _camera's _not broken," Freddie informed her.

"Well, you'd better check again, then," Sam snickered. Freddie's eyes widened in response as he realized what she meant, so then he dashed off towards his precious camera.

"Did you really break his camera?" Carly inquired.

"No," replied Sam honestly.

/3\\\\

Her next plan was a little less obvious. She decided that during their PE class, she'd just tumble into him naturally.

However, her plans changed once she heard their plans for the day.

"TODAY, WE'RE PLAYING VOLLEYBALL," Coach Boomer boomed. "TEAMS ARE- PUCKETT, JOHNSON, REDDINGS, WILSON, WHITTEN, GIBSON VERSUS BENSON, SHAY, CARPENTER, HUANG, WHITE, MOSS."

_Great, _Sam thought bitterly. _There goes my plan- she just had to pick one of the few non-contact sports, didn't she? And we aren't even on the same team. Sometimes in volleyball, people on the same team crash into each other, but never those on opposite teams! _

"Do we have to?" Sam groaned.

"Puckett, GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE!" The coach screamed. Sighing, Sam stood up and walked as slowly as possible to the court.

Carly shot her a sympathetic look, indicating that she would switch their teams if it were possible. Wondering what would be appropriate at a time like this, Sam finally just decided to glare back, indicating that she didn't _want _to be on the nub's team but this situation had required that she be on the nub's team, and Coach Boomer had just messed it all up.

Sam could hardly concentrate on the game, so the first time she came in contact with the ball; it went flying and landed smack-dab on the nub's head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Toughen up, Benson," Sam retorted. "I didn't even hit it _that _hard."

/4\\\\

She didn't end up hugging him that day. There was no opportunity, no perfect time. Sam knew this was how Tasha must've felt during her time with Gibby- frustrated. When was he going to give up? But it wasn't even a game, he wasn't playing. She was just playing games with herself.

"Sam," Carly reprimanded as she sat in the car beside her. "You didn't do it yet!"

"I know I didn't," Sam replied with a self-assured sigh, leaning back in her seat.

Carly raised a brow. "Do you _want _to pay me money?"

"You act like I even have money," Sam reminded Carly. She didn't have any money, actually- she didn't have a job (too lazy) and she knew that her mom wasn't able to just _cough up _that amount. "But don't get your feathers in a ruffle, dude. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Promise?" Carly knew Sam too well to let her just slide off with that one.

"Yeah, sure, whatev," Sam panicked after she'd realized what she'd just agreed to. "But wait. Tomorrow means that I have to have it done by the last bell, yeah?"

"Yeah," Carly looked a little confused.

"Good, good," Sam sighed and leaned back again. "Fine, I'll have it done by the end of tomorrow."

/5\\\\

Her next plan was not by her own power. Rather, it was through the evil power that was _Wendy._

When Wendy found out that Sam hadn't hugged Freddie yet, she didn't take it in stride like Carly. In fact, she blew up.

"YOU PROMISED!" The red-headed fiery dragon yelled. "You promised you'd hug him."

Sam was still unaffected, though. "I will."

"YOU WILL?" Wendy screeched. "I'm sure you will! When? Now, later….most likely NEVER!"

"Trust me, I will," Sam reassured her.

Carly wore an evil expression on her face. "I've got it."

"What?" Sam asked hesitantly. The expression on her face could only mean that Carly was up to something once again.

"I'll ask Freddie," Carly told her, spinning on her heel to leave.

Sam grabbed her wrist. "No! NO NO NO! Don't ask him! That'll make him think I _like _him or something, and can you think of a worse disaster?"

"As a matter of fact, I can," Carly stated matter-of-factly. "I'm going to ask."

As Sam attempted to tackle her, Carly just smiled. "You wouldn't tackle your _best friend_?"

On cue once again, Freddie walked up. "Hey, Carly…Sam? You look upset."

"You could say that," Sam breathed, glaring at Carly in that I-_dare_-you sort of way.

"Freddie? Will you hug Sam?" Carly wondered sweetly, almost _innocently._

A look of horror made its way onto Freddie's features. "What? Why?"

"Carly!" Sam yelled.

"What's this about?" Freddie wondered, but Carly was already gone, Sam trailing after her.

/6\\\\

Her last plan was pretty much her back-up plan: the day (and the game) was coming to an end. Sam knew that if she didn't get her head in the game, she would lose. And _losing _was something Sam didn't do (just like befriending nubs, reading and doing work).

Just like some damsel in distress (which Sam _so _wasn't, but she could pretend to be), Sam would trip and fall. Then she would have to balance herself on his shoulders, and wrap her arms around him. That sure counted as a hug.

"Will you push me?" She whispered to Tasha.

Tasha shrugged. "What for?"

"Push me into Freddie," Sam explained quickly in a hushed tone. "Then I can 'wrap my arms around him' to balance me. It won't be as awkward."

"Sure it won't," Tasha muttered in undertone, but she concluded by saying, "Sure, why not?"

"Good," Sam said confidently.

However, once the time came and it was time for Tasha to push, either Sam chickened out or Tasha wasn't strong enough. Gibby's girlfriend's shoves felt like feather-light brushes along her back.

And just like that, Freddie was gone on down the hallway.

"Well, that plan's out then," Sam sighed.

/7\\\\

Time was running out.

One glance at the clock revealed Sam Puckett had five minutes in which to hug Freddie Benson. There was no time for elaborate plans, the same ones she'd been using- she was just going to have to do it the old-fashioned way.

She ran down the hallway, running right into Freddie, and then wrapped her strong arms around his torso. Her heart thumped out of control. He glanced down at her. "Sam, what are you doing?"

Grinning, she let go. "None of your business, Fredturd." She then heard people cheering, and spun to see Tasha kissing Gibby.

"Nice," Freddie commented. "But seriously, why did you hug me?"

"Because," Sam simply stated. "The mood was right…um…it was the right moment, you know?"

"Sure," Freddie replied, obviously amused.

"Oh, shut up, nub," Sam said, but she grinned.

_Why had she been so scared (no, nervous, Sam wasn't scared of __**anything**__) in the first place?_

**A/N: I figured you guys would enjoy a little random one-shot ;) **

**Kidding! But maybe you guys liked it…or thought it was okay…I mean, Sam was a bit OOC in parts. But still…haha, I have to do that bet! But I don't have to hug, it's a back-hug, and it's to the guy I like, and I've been delaying it for ages. Crap.**

**Well, REVIEW!**


End file.
